Everything
by YourFantasy x0
Summary: My first fanfic ever to be finished! Yay! A TemarixZabuza oneshot. Lemons! Yay!


Temari quietly stepped inside, careful not to make a sound. She knew she shouldn't have came here, shouldn't have even bothered talking to him, but she couldn't stay away.

As she tip-toed up the stairs, she began to think.

She has been engaged to Shikamaru for about a month. She didn't quite take things too somberly until now… until he asked her for something even more serious. Although she had said yes and chose to be more serious about things, she just can't stay away from _him. _But now she knew it was time. It was time to leave_ him _and go on with her life. That's all she has to do… to make things perfect… to make things right…

"I have to end this." She whispered softly to herself as she reluctantly snuck into the bedroom.

The room had clothes strewn along the floor, the bed messy from a recent sexual marathon. She blushed at the lust-filled memories as she unwillingly began to pack up her belongings.

_SLAM!_ She gasped and jumped up immediately at the sound. She looked towards the now open door, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the head-lights.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He barked, glaring at her. He stood in the doorframe, his body trembling with anger. She glanced away, silent. His eyes flickered over the bag she held, half full of clothes. _Her _clothes… she was picking up off of _his _floor.

"I asked you a question, Temari." He bit out. He already knew she was trying to leave him, he just wanted to know _why_.

"I…" She breathed. She could begin crying at any second. She couldn't do this, but she had no choice. She loved Shikamaru, she couldn't see _him_ anymore. _He _didn't love her.

She looked at him, pleading, needing him to understand. He continued to glare angrily, waiting for her words.

"I can't see you anymore… Zabuza." She choked on his name, clutching her bag tightly, looking away.

A chuckle.

The sound had never shocked her so much.

She looked up again to see him smirking, the same smirk he'd have whenever he thought of a dirty new game to play. _Why would he have that look now? I said I was leaving, yet he looks as though I just told him I'm not wearing any panties._ She blinked at him and a shiver ran through her as he continued to stare at her so hungrily.

"You're funny, Tem." He stalked towards her and she clutched her bag even tighter, his height towering over hers. He snatched the bag and threw it aside, pulling her body against his, holding her waist.

"P-please…" She trembled against him as he brushed his lips along her neck and jaw line. "…I can't do this anymore." He continued, unaffected by her words.

"That's not what you were saying last night…or the night before." She blushed at the reminder; he breathed into her ear. "You're mine Tem, I'm not letting all of this go to your fiancé." She gasped as he slid his hands down to her round ass, grabbing her. "What made you try to get away from me?" He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I…" She moaned as he began grinding his erection into her. She bit her lip, unable to speak.

"Look at me, baby." He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. She stared at him, purely innocent. He growled low in his throat as he grew harder. _So beautiful… _He thought to himself. She blushed, blinking at him. He returned his attention back to her from his strained erection.

"Why? Tell me why?" He growled, determined for an answer. He held her in place as she trembled, forced to look at him. Her bottom lip quivered as she began to formulate her reply. As he stared at those gorgeous, full lips, he thought about them wrapped around his cock. He stifled a moan as his member twitched in response. Her hot, wet mouth, sucking and licking him…

"He wants me to have his baby." She whispered, her gaze lowering.

Suddenly the picture he had of Temari sucking him turned all wrong. She was sucking Shikamaru. Pictures of them began flashing through his mind. Temari… starting a family with Shikamaru… he wanted to clutch his stomach and writhe on the floor at the thought. _Why would I? I shouldn't care. Temari doesn't mean anything to me…_He growled at his own conscience.

_She meant everything to him._

He wouldn't lose her… this was his chance to take her. She was his, only his.

She gasped as he backed her into the bed behind her. He climbed on top of her and quickly put his mouth over hers before she could protest.

"Nnn… Zabu-san…stop…" she pleaded between kisses. He wouldn't respond, he just kept claiming her lips. She tried shoving at his chest, weakly attempting to push him off. He smirked and took her wrists in his big hands, pinning them above her head as he pulled his face away from her. "Shh baby, don't resist me. You're making me mad." He said huskily as he began spreading her legs with his knee.

"I… I'm sor-"

"I was letting you marry him, and you pull this?" He growled, cutting her off. "You're mine, Tem… I'm not sharing anymore." She moaned as he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, underneath her skirt.

"If you want a baby," he hooked his fingers on her panties. "You're having mine." He ripped them off, tearing the thin fabric. Temari's eyes widened in shock.

"You're… you wouldn't… you don't mean that!" Her desperation was clear on her face. He smiled as he kissed and nipped along her neck. She moaned as he dipped two digits in her tight, wet hole. He shuddered from the feeling of her hot inner walls as he began slipping them in and out. She writhed, unable to stop from reacting to the man.

"You're always so tight… so wet for me." He rumbled low in her ear. She moaned in response to the dirty words. "Your body's begging me."

She was terrified and turned on at the same time.

What was wrong with her?

She trembled beneath him as he worked her sex with his fingers. In…out…in…out. He knew exactly how to make her feel good. She moaned, she couldn't keep it in. How could she care for such a hard, brutal man? Why did she accept his lack of gentleness and compassion? Clearly she was insane if…

_He meant everything to her._

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, his other hand swiftly began unbuttoning her shirt. She blushed, moaning as he pleasured and exposed her needy body. He snapped off her bra, his senses wild with the sight of her creamy, full breasts, and the scent of her drenched pussy. He tore off her skirt, leaving her naked beneath him.

He groaned at the beautiful sight.

His cock throbbed. He needed to be in her. His heavy erection needed relief. It was almost to painful to avoid plunging into her, like he always did. But he couldn't do that this time. He was doing this differently. He needed to prove something to her first. He drank in the sight of her body as if it was their first time together. She was so stunning, her curves were endless…

"Please Zabu-san," She pleaded softly, blushing and trembling as he stared at her all over. "I'm sorry… please don't do this." Her voice was barely a whisper. She was so afraid of him. Afraid he would make her hurt for days. Afraid he would punish her for trying to leave him.

He silently released his huge cock from his pants, his gaze now fixed on hers. She couldn't read his face. It was too blank, incomprehensible.

"Shh…" He tore off his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular chest and abs. She trembled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"No, please, Zabuza-ahh!"

She moaned his name loudly as he began sliding into her.

He kissed and licked every bit of bare skin he could come across as he began his slow thrusts into her tight, wet sheath. She moaned and writhed as he pleasured her like never before. He began to push harder, keeping himself at a steady pace, holding her legs up beside his hips.

Their bodies moved in unison.

"I'm sorry." He groaned.

"Me too." She moaned.

_Thrust_ "You're my everything."

_Thrust_ "Mine too."

_Thrust_ "I can't believe I almost let you go"

_Thrust_ "I can't believe I almost left you."

At that moment, she was sent flying over the edge. She arched her back, as she climaxed, the walls of her pussy beginning to milk him. He groaned and joined her in his last few spasmodic thrusts. She moaned as he filled her, their juices mixing together.

He collapsed atop her. Their flushed bodies tangled together, still joined. She panted and held him, her mind barely able to comprehend what had just happened.

Oddly, she didn't cringe or begin to cry once she thought about it. She didn't feel a hint of remorse.

She just smiled, and so did he.

"I love you." He whispered as he slipped her ring off her finger.

"I love you too, Zabuza."


End file.
